


Reformed Villains Club

by Masqueradenoir, SneaselXRiolu



Category: DCU (Comics), My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:14:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29245656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masqueradenoir/pseuds/Masqueradenoir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/SneaselXRiolu/pseuds/SneaselXRiolu
Summary: Discord decides to start a club for reformed villains as a way to expand his Social Circle
Relationships: Discord & damian wayne
Collections: Interdimensional Convention Center





	Reformed Villains Club

"Oh, I'm so bored. And lonely," Discord said. The entire "Mane" Six had disappeared on a trip together, Big Mac was with his fiancée, and Spike was with his other friends like the changeling and Dragon girl. "What's a chaotic reformed Villain to do?" He stroked his beard as junk mail floated by him, until he saw a poster. "Why hello, who are you?" He read it over. "Ooh!

"I know! I'll start a club at the Interdimensional Convention Center. Let's see who is less likely to attack me... Oh, yes! Fellow reformed villains. Let's see..." he took a look at a list of people there, making notes of who were reformed villains wandering during the ICC. "For now I will go with this one." He said, highlighting a young boy's name that was also in a club with Fluttershy out of the list. With a snap of his tail, he created a club room.

It's not like he needed approval and if they wanted to complain they could but they wouldn't stop him from having his fun. He was a chaos spirit after all. With another snap, this time with his eagle claw, he and the young boy both appeared in the new club room together.

"What the hell!?" the young boy shouted.

"Language, young man." Discord said sternly.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"Hello Damien," Discord greeted. "I am Discord, reformed spirit of chaos, and I have decided that you will be the first member of my new club along with myself: The Reformed Villains Club!"

Damien had heard about this guy from Fluttershy. A prankster and a very irresponsible creature. "I'm not playing your game, Discord." Damian said as he reached for his sword only to see that it had been replaced with a snake. "This makes no sense!" Damien finished

"What fun is there in making sense?" Discord said as he held another snake.


End file.
